


Alcohol and fistfights

by All_for_the_andreil



Series: Eden’s troubles [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron cares about his brother, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Aaron Minyard, Protective!Neil, Soft Boys, Wholesome Twinyards, and Andrew cares about Aaron, protective!aaron, they are trying okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: Aaron gets himself into a fight in Eden’s and is saved by the most unexpected person - Neil. Andrew isn’t happy
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Eden’s troubles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821814
Comments: 12
Kudos: 363





	Alcohol and fistfights

Aaron doesn’t exactly remember how he got himself into this shitty situation in the first place.

He knows he was dancing and drinking, quite a lot – it was Eden’s after all, but he likes to think he drank so much because of Andrew. And Josten. The two of them weren’t like other couples, all over each other whenever they got the opportunity, no. They were more subtle, but Aaron could pick up at the slight change in his twin’s impassive face, the look in his eyes, the quiet “yes or no?” – Aaron tried so hard not to listen, _so hard_ – before Andrew sneaked his hand onto Josten’s thigh and not so later after that the two of them made their way somewhere, where Aaron didn’t want to know. So yeah, it’s no mystery he ended up this wasted.

But he knows that even when drunk he’s not the one to get into fights and definitely not anything physical.

He doesn’t even know the guy. He isn’t sure what he said to him. He doesn’t know if he said anything at all. Maybe he just got into the guy’s way and it pissed him off. Either way, Aaron concludes the beginning of it isn’t so important after he gets punched in the face.

He stumbles and has to lean on the nearest table to not lose his balance completely. Due to all the alcohol in his blood he’s barely able to stay standing, definitely not able to protect himself, let along punch the guy back.

“I’m gonna kill you!” The guy growls at Aaron.

Aaron expects another hit to come, but it never does, because someone grabs the guy’s arm and twists it behind his back. “I don’t think so,” Neil hisses as he forces the guy to back away few steps from Aaron.

Aaron blinks. The punch sobered him up a bit. His jaw hurts but nothing seems to be broken. He gazes at the guy, struggling in Neil’s grip and thinks that when Josten’s there, Andrew should be as well.

And sure enough, Andrew materializes by Neil’s side, throwing daggers at everyone with his cold eyes.

Aaron wasn’t exactly happy his savior was Josten at first, but now when he sees the dark expression on Andrew’s face, he’s actually quite grateful. He doesn’t want to deal with a murder.

Neil glances between Aaron and the guy and finally at Andrew before letting go of the guy. He grumbles something under his breath but he’s not stupid enough to do anything else and when he too sees Andrew, he cleverly disappears.

Andrew makes a step in his direction, but Neil stands in his way with determined look on his face. Aaron follows their silent conversation and wishes he could have one more drink. In the end, Andrew rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest, clearly saying he’s not going to kill anyone.

Neil smiles at him, satisfied, before turning to Aaron. “What happened?”

Aaron has no fucking idea, so he shrugs.

Kevin, who’s been sitting by their table and watched the whole thing happen without bothering to help – to his defense, he could hardly stand and he surely wouldn’t be much help – answers for him. “The guy saw you and Andrew and well… made some comments on that. Aaron told him to go fuck himself, quite graphically. He wasn’t happy.”

Neil blinks at Aaron in surprise, but Aaron’s too busy being amazed at himself as well to notice. He defended Andrew and Josten to the point he got into fistfight? God, he has to stop drinking so much.

Andrew smirks. He’s the only one who doesn’t seem too bewildered by this situation. “Isn’t that nice?” He sneers.

Aaron is tired, drunk and his face hurts. “Shut up. Let’s go just home, shall we?” He asks without catching Andrew’s eyes.

Thankfully, Andrew nods and they all follow him to the car. Aaron squeezes in the back with Kevin and Nicky and rests his head against the cold window, closing his eyes for a minute. If it wasn’t for the pulsing pain in his jaw, he might’ve fallen asleep.

When they get home, Aaron goes straight to the freezer to get some ice packs. Then he retreats to the couch, where he collapses, pressing the ice to his jaw. It doesn’t do much, but it feels rather nice, so he closes his eyes again.

He opens them only when he hears someone stepping to him. He blinks at his twin.

Andrew looks angry for some reason. Well, angry might be an exaggeration, but he’s certainly not happy. “What?” Aaron asks tiredly.

Andrew glares at him for the longest time before saying: “I didn’t ask you to pick stupid fights.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Are you actually mad at me for defending you?”

“I’m mad at you for being an idiot,” Andrew corrects him.

Aaron smirks. Of course Andrew isn’t grateful. Not that Aaron expected him to be. “Sure.”

Andrew gives him one last unreadable look before disappearing upstairs. Aaron thinks Josten would follow, but instead Neil comes closer to Aaron.

“He’s mad mostly at himself,” Neil mentions in low voice. When Aaron raises an eyebrow in question, he adds: “That he didn’t get to you sooner.”

Aaron sighs. Was that what was Andrew trying to say?

Neil doesn’t linger in the living room longer than necessary, but when he turns to go after Andrew, Aaron stops him. “Josten. Thanks.”

Neil stops at once and stares at Aaron. “Oh, wow,” he says with smug smile.

Aaron suppresses the urge to throw the ice pack at his stupid head. “Shut up. I’m just glad you didn’t let Andrew kill anyone.”

Josten huffs a laugh. “Of course. You’re welcome.”

Aaron gives him a flat look before closing his eyes again and resting his head on the backrest. This definitely hasn’t been the best day.

But when he persuades himself to stand up and manages to walk to his room, he finds a packet of aspirin on his bedside table along with glass of water.

“Fucking Andrew,” Aaron mumbles grumpily but swallows the aspirin, empties the glass and lies in his bed, knowing this is Andrew’s way of saying thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew: why did you help Aaron  
> Neil: he’s basically my brother-in-law  
> Andrew: he is a WHAT??
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
